Harry Potter with a Twist
by TheFandomLife2326
Summary: Disclaimer: A lot of this belongs to J.K. Rowling. The idea behind this fic came because I was given a challenge to take the Harry Potter series and change it up with my own twists. But obviously, some things ought to remain the same. The parts of this story that clearly were in the books/movies, belong to J.K. Rowling. Now that we got that out of the way, I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So I was sent a challenge with all kinds of crazy terms I have to follow. This is going to be a Harry Potter fanfiction that is supposed to basically rewrite the series with a brand new story line. Some things can be followed but not everything. So in a nutshell, I have to write a series with my own story line for Harry Potter. This is either going to be really good…or really bad. I don't know yet. Will I cover all seven books with my own twists? Probably not. But who knows. Anyway, wish me luck.**

Chapter 1:

****The moon was raised high in the night sky. A black canvas painted with dots of white shined brightly down on the world. But nothing could bring light to the world for Severus Snape. He stood at the threshold of the Potter home preparing himself to step inside.

The house was in complete disarray. Pictures no longer hung on the nails that were sticking out of the walls. Broken pottery was littered in the kitchen surrounding a horrible sight. For on the kitchen tile, lay a man. James Potter. His son also lay next to him in the same state. Their eyes stared from behind their round glasses up at the ceiling. Their bodies were unscathed and they appeared to be perfectly fine. However, this was to the untrained, muggle eye. To a wizard like Snape, James and his son looked anything but alright. They were dead. Not a single thing was wrong with them, aside from their hearts that were no longer beating. Snape knew there was only one thing in the world that could have done this to them. It was a spell. _Avada Kedavra!_ The killing curse.

Snape felt no sympathy for James, or his young five year old son. The only thing that concerned him was what he knew he was about to face. He wasn't sure if he would be able to bare it. Despite his hesitation, he made his way through the house. He followed the damage to a small bedroom towards the end of the house. He took a deep breath and readied himself to open the door. But nothing could prepare him for what was ahead. He turned the doorknob and pushed the door open slowly.

The door opened and the room was in full view. Snape fell to his knees the moment his eyes landed on the center of the room. A woman lay on the floor in the same state as James and their son. The only difference was when Snape saw James and the boy, he simply moved on, but for this woman, Lily, Snape found himself on the ground unable to bare the pain burning in his chest.

He slowly made his way to Lily. He picked up her head and begged her to awaken. Deep inside he knew she was gone, but there was a grieving part in him that was desperate for her to breathe. He pulled her body close to his own and wept for her. He brought his hand to her stomach, knowing she was almost ready to have another child. A little girl named Petunia. A few moments passed, and then something caught his attention. It was a baby's cry.

Snape turned his head and saw the infant in its crib. Suddenly he remembered Lily's other son. Harry. Snape carefully laid Lily down and stood up. He walked over to the crib and looked down at the small child. No more than a year old, Harry looked up at him with a smile.

At first Snape only felt bitterness towards Harry. This child, this infant, had survived, and Lily had been killed. It wasn't until Snape picked up Harry in his arms that he was overwhelmed with sympathy. He could see that Harry had the same eyes as Lily. Such a simple thing, and yet it was enough to get Snape to take Harry back to Hogwarts and into Dumbledore's office.

**So, that's it guys. I know, I know. It was a short chapter, but I will continue it once I get five positive reviews. After that you can expect another chapter. It will be longer as well. If you enjoyed this and want an update be sure to review. Also if you enjoyed this, I have a Dramione one-shot. Go ahead and check that out. Thanks so much for reading and I'll see you guys. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter two of Harry Potter with a twist! I hope you enjoy it.**

Yellow, artificial light filled a quiet home on Privet Drive. Vernon was sitting on the couch watching TV with his son, Dudley. His wife, Petunia, was in the nearby arm chair knitting the night away. It was a quiet night that was slightly disturbed by the TV, but it wasn't enough to be irritating. Everything was normal in the Dursley home. And that was just the way they liked it.

Without warning there was a knock at the door. This upset Vernon right away. Anything that was strange or unexpected was frowned upon by him and his family. He slowly made his way off of the couch and over to the door. It opened with the loud screech. Vernon nearly jumped out of his skin as he took a step backwards. Petunia ran to his side afraid something was wrong. She was correct. Something was very wrong. There was a baby on their porch in a basket. The basket had a neatly addressed envelope taped to the side. Feeling like there was no other choice, Petunia picked up the child and carried him inside.

Once inside, Petunia sent Dudley up to his room. Dudley obeyed with many complaints and loudly stomped on the stairs as he made his way up.

Vernon was furious as he read the letter that came with the baby. "I don't believe this!"

"Vernon…please don't tell me," said Petunia trying to hide the hurt she knew was in her voice. She already knew the name of the infant she was holding in her arms, but she didn't want to believe it.

"It's your sister's son, Harry. She, James, and their other son are dead." Petunia carefully laid Harry back in the basket and ran to Vernon's side. She snatched the letter and began to read.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,_

_I regret to inform that there was an attack on the Potter home last night. We lost, Lily, James, and Richard. Harry was the only survivor. It was stated in Lily's will that Harry was to be placed under your care. We hope you will care for him just like Lily and James did._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Petunia's hand began to shake, making reading the signature very hard. She placed the letter gently on the coffee table and sank down to a seated position on the couch. She stared blankly at Harry. Her face suggested she might be sick. She had gone pale and her neck muscles were twitching.

"Petunia, are you alright?" asked Vernon. Petunia's response was to rise to her feet and slowly walk away. She made her way upstairs and into her bedroom.

After shutting and locking the door, she grabbed an old photo and sat on the bed. The photo was of herself and Lily as children. Lily had a giant smile on her face, while Petunia looked bitter and resentful. That's exactly how she was when she and Lily were young. Petunia had always been very jealous of Lily. Lily was a witch. She was a beautiful girl with powers and was accepted into an exclusive school just for kids like her. Petunia was an average looking, ordinary girl that went to public school. She hated Lily with every fiber in her being. Those feelings followed her into adulthood. She refused to celebrate Lily's marriage, and her pregnancies. She refused Lily as a whole, shutting her out of her life the best she could. So, why did she feel so much grief and regret?

Deep down inside, Petunia knew exactly why she was feeling so much pain. She had spent her whole life bitter and angry at someone, her own sister. And now that her sister was gone, she realized what she had wasted, and what she had thrown away.

Petunia went back downstairs to find Vernon trying to make Harry stop crying. She snatched Harry from her husbanded and cradled him in her arms. She knew she had no choice but to take care of her sisters only living son, but she couldn't help but feel extreme distaste towards Harry. Why did a baby survive the attack? She felt the same emotion towards Harry that Snape did, bitterness. But she had another emotion towards Harry that Snape lacked. It was an emotion that would cause Harry a very rough childhood, and the scarring feeling of being unwanted. Hatred.

**Well that's it guys. I know, still short. But the chapters are about to get much longer I promise! I'll update as soon as I have 10 reviews. So if you want to know what happens next, let me know what you think of the story in a review! See ya guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken a bit of time for me to get this out. Here is chapter 3!**

Chapter 3:

Sunlight peeked over the horizon bringing the world a new day. Deep in the meadow was the Weasley home. Sometimes it felt like they experienced the sun before anyone else. They were always the first rise.

Ron Weasley wrinkled his nose as the scent of breakfast made its way to his bedroom. He squinted his eyes as the sunlight pooled on his face from the window above. He rolled over not wanting to get up quite yet. He was about to drift back into dreamland when, "RONALD! GET DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" Ron nearly fell out of bed as he hopped up in a hurry. When Molly Weasley called, you didn't keep her waiting.

Flying downstairs, Ron sat straight down in his chair at the breakfast table as he skidded across the floor in his socks. "Sorry mum, overslept."

"I noticed," said Mrs. Weasley. She began to serve breakfast to the whole family. She made sure everyone was present first; her husband, Arthur, and her children, the twins, Fred and George, Percy, Ron, and the youngest and only girl, Ginny. "Now, all of you will be coming with me and your father to Diagon Alley to pick up what you need for school this year."

"But mum!" Ginny protested. "I don't even have to get anything from Diagon Alley. Why did I have to wake up so early?"

Mrs. Weasley looked at Ginny sympathetically. Ginny wanted to join her brothers at Hogwarts very badly, but she still had one more year to wait. "Ginny, don't you want to say goodbye to your brothers at the train?" Ginny looked down at her breakfast and poked it with her fork. She did want to say goodbye to everyone. She wouldn't see them until next summer. But it was so hard to watch them leave for adventure while she was stuck with regular school until it was time to learn magic.

"I guess."

Mrs. Weasley smiled gently. "Good. Now hurry up and eat everyone. We've got to get your supplies and then it's off to King's Cross Station!"There was no response, only the faint sound of the twins chewing as loudly as possible to annoy Percy filled the air.

Ron pressed his hand against the glass that held him back from the animals that were starring back at him. Magical Menagerie was _the _place to go to get a pet to take with you to Hogwarts. But Ron knew he was never going to get one. He was going to get a hand-me-down pet. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He turned his head quickly was relieved. It was just his father.

"Are you alright, Ron?" asked Author. Ron nodded turning his head back to the animals. "I know you want your own pet, but we just can't afford it."

Ron looked down at his feet. "I know." Author wrapped his arm around his son.

"Come on. Let's go get some ice cream, we can afford a little bit of that." Ron's head perked up.

"From Florean's?"

"Where else?" Author let Ron lead the way to the ice cream shop. Ron raced up to the counter inside and ordered chocolate. Author handed the cashier a few Knuts and handed Ron the ice cream. He considered picking up some for his other children, but the stain of strawberry on the wall to his left suggested Molly had already brought them there.

Ron sat down at a table outside. He watched lazily as people all around rushed from shop to shop getting things for their children in preparation for the upcoming school year. Everyone seemed to get things accomplished very last minute.

Author joined his son at the table. "Are you excited for school at Hogwarts, Ron?" Ron just shrugged in response. He was very excited, but he was also scared. He knew he would be starting the term not knowing anyone except his brothers. And they weren't exactly reliable as companions. "Don't worry. You'll make friends." Ron just licked his ice cream and continued to watch everyone scramble around calling to each other and holding out lists.

"Alright are you ready?" asked Molly to all of the kids. They all nodded. "Alright," she gestured to one of the twins, "Fred you go next." Percy had already gone ahead of his family. "Fred?" He looked at her horrified.

"I'm George!"

The other twin spoke, "Seriously woman, you call yourself our mother."

"Oh just go on George we're going to be late!" said Molly hurrying them all along.

"Just kidding! I am Fred," said Fred as he ran through the wall labeled platform 9 ¾. George quickly followed.

"Excuse me," said a young boy. "How do you…um.."

Molly looked at the boy concerned. "Is this your first time to Hogwarts dear?"

"Yes… Um, I'm Harry."

"Oh don't worry, Harry! It's Ron's first time too. Just look at the wall and run straight through it." Harry looked at Molly with wide eyes, but decided to trust her. He placed his cart in front of the wall and took a run straight at it.

**That's it guys! Thanks so much for reading! I won't be waiting on reviews to update anymore by the way. It's really just a competition type of thing me and my friends do, but I want to update this as much as possible no matter what. But either way please leave a review telling me what you think. And if you have any suggestions or requests for what should happen in the story be sure to leave that in a review as well. Thanks guys! See ya!**


End file.
